Underwater Love
by WK Forever
Summary: Chris gets strangled after the octopod was demolished by a mermaid. Taken to a faraway land, will the gang rescue him in time?
1. Chris and Christy

The Tortuga sat on water once again. It was cold in the Arctic this morning.

The brothers were up and at their daily routine. The gang slept heavenly in their hammocks... in which, Martin wanted to pour some of the Arctic's ocean water on them, but Chris saved them by demanding Martin that they needed sleep, especially if the brothers had kept them up all night.

Chris went outside to get a breather. He held his powersuit up to his hip. He wanted his chest to breathe in some fresh air before getting dressed for the waters... Yes, Chris had no shirt on. IN THE MIDDLE OF COLD AIR! You might scream. Yes, he did.

This time he had gotten away with it. He's tried but the gang would wake up, catch him, and made fun of him for the rest of the day. He hated everyone to see his chest, despite the blemishes his skin had from birth.

"Brother?"

Chris froze, "Martin! I wasn't expecting you."

"Are you shirtless again?"

"Yeah. It's best to get air on your chest."

"Why?"

"I don't know," Chris replied. He took his shirt out of his pocket, lay the creature power suit on the dock, and slipped his shirt on, instantly after hearing Aviva calling.

"Martin, did you say Chris was shirtless? Chris..."

Chris was finishing tucking his shirt in his pants when Aviva caught him. He blushed, "I am shirtFUL. I am fine. I am not cooling off out here. I'm just getting my... HEY! Where's my suit?"

Martin shrugged his shoulders, "You must have dropped it in the water."

Aviva gasped.

Chris answered, "I did not! I put it right there! You must have took it."

Martin answered, "No, I didn't. Calling me a liar?"

"Well, most of my things are in your so-disorganized backpack!"

"I don't have my backpack!"

"So? You have your way of losing things as well."

Aviva stepped in, "Chris... if that suit is in the water, I am going to throw you in that Ocopod and make you get it yourself."

Chris huffed, "Fine! I'll go down there."

Aviva smirked, "Your shirt was off right?"

Chris blushed, "Yes..."

"I knew it. You can never get away from it. Martin woke us up. So you're lucky I didn't see you. I would be so mocking you."

Chris backed off, "I'll go underwater... myself then. Go ahead and mock me!" He got in the ocopod. Aviva used her robot arm to put Chris and the ocopod in the water. As the pod touched the water, Chris activated the pod and went under, not even promising to find the suit.

The ocean was amazing. Chris kept a sharp eye out. He thought, "If I found the power suit, I would stay down here all day and make Aviva, herself, apologize to me!"

Chris steered into the waters. Instantly an old friend appeared.

"Seven! Hey! You naughty Octopus! You took my suit!"

Chris used the robot arm to capture it. The octopus frowned and squirt ink in Chris' path. Chris laughed, "Luckily, Pal, I am in a safe zone. He took hsi suit from the waters and hugged it, "Never leave a power suit here. Seven could capture it."

Alarms on the machine began to go off. Chris went to the controls and found the screen isplaying warnings. He quickly pressed one of the buttons for camoflage. The ocopod blended into the waters.

"Whew! Whatever that was about!"

Chris sat down and took out his backpack and found his favorite books. He dug them out and arched himself and started to read.

A small figure appeared before the ocopod. It chattered with Seven. Chris was so unaware of it because he had hung up a blanket as a curtain so no one can disturb him.

Chris looked up, "I better shut this off also," he reached for the communication place and disabled it... GPS, and all. He sat back and sighed with joy, "All by myself," Then, he took of his shirt and said, "No one to care! I love being by myself."

The warning signs began to occur. Chris yanked the blanket down and steered the ocopod to a new place. It hid the ocopod in a cave which proved there was no one in it and hid in it.

The warning signs still alarmed Chris. He played with the buttons, but not the Tortuga's buttons; to figure out what's the problem.

Chris pressed a button which opened the portal. Water poured in. Chris feared and shut the portal. He sighed as the warnings ended. He went for the mob and joked, "When did Aviva insert a mob in this place?"

"What?"

"Who's there?!"

Chris looked at the portal. There was the most strangest human he had ever seen.

It was girl with a mermaid tail. She brushed her hair with her fingers as she looked at Chris. She seemed overjoyed.

Chris remembered his shirt was off. He feared for his life, "Uh, who are you?"

The little mermaid smiled, "I am a mermaid. A princess, perhaps. Do you have water?"

Chris carried the strange human and cast her in the tank behind him. He was pretty scared. THe girl stared him down. He reached for his shirt and slipped it on, "Where did you come from?"

"From my kingdom. My father's. My Dad is finding me a Prince. But you are so handsome!"

Chris was scared now. But I don't have a tail..."

The warning signs appeared. Chris saw the solution. Seven was attacking!

Soon the ocopod fell out of the cave and crashed to pieces. Water poured in the machine. Chirs didn't have his mask. He was miles under the water, "I'm going to die!"

The mermaid swam out of her tank and took Chris' hand, "You must follow me. Here," She lay a starfish on Chris' chest. She closed her eyes and Chris' legs disappeared into a tail.

"This is awkward!" He cried as the girl swam away with him from the ocopod.


	2. The Gang Seeks

Chris was so shocked by the change. he didn't realize he was breathing underwater.

"I can breathe? In water!"

The girl smiled, "Yes, you can!"

Chris said, "I have to get to my friends! They're probably worried about me!"

The girl frowned and swam in between Chris and the surface, "You are not going to the surface. You will stay with me for ever!"

Chris feared as the girl hugged him. THe girl said, "My name is Christy."

"Chris-ty?"

"What's yours?"

"Uh... Chris... Chris Kratt."

"Chris?! We make a perfect pair of fishes indeed. Come, join my game of shells!"

"Shells?!"

"Yeah! I make seashell frames; seashell necklaces; seashell rings; and oh, my favorite, my Pet Shell. Oh, I have Freddy." She took out a sheel with clay eyes, "Say hi Freddy..." She cupped the shell as if it talked, "HI... My name is Freddy. I have lots of good friends, just like Christy."

"Aww... Freddy, you are so sweet!"

Chris made a face... Girls and their play things. This was a princess and she still played with shells. He said, "Listen, I wish I can stay. But I am a human."

The girl frowned, "No! You stay with me! Daddy will give me anything."

Chris scoffed. She was a spoiled brat. As she turned away, Chirs swam for the surface. But the mermaid had different plans. She cast a ball at the surface. Just as Chris was about to reach sky air, the ball froze the surface thick!

Chris tried to break the ice, "What? It's three feet of ice!"

The girl smiled, "That's for what you get if you don't obey me. I am the princess. Come to my kingdom."

"But-"

"Come..."

Chris had to give in. Besides, what's wrong with hanging out a legendary creature. She was real as can be. Her long black hair was more beautiful. Her yellow tail glistered in the light. Chris felt love from the start. So he gave in and followed her to a narrow crack.

Martin on the surface was hammering the ice, "What happened?"

Aviva recorded the thickness, "Three and a quarter feet thick. I have never seen this before."

Jimmy ran off, "It froze the Tortuga on the water! We're stuck!"

Martin cried, "If I don't get this ice broken, Chris will never come back on the surface."

Aviva answered, "That suit is going to be destroyed in the water."

Martin frowned, "Not caring for the suit! Care about Chris! He's down there! Probably frozen himself!"

Soon the ice under Martin crack, "Uh, oh... YYAAHH!"

Martin fell in the water. He opened his eyes and put on his mask. He found Chris' suit on the cliff and caught it. He saw the demolished ocopod, "Chris!"

He went to the surface. The gang stood at the edge. Laura cried, "Martin!"

Martin gasped, "Aviva! Get help! The ocopod is demolished! Chris could be buried!"

Aviva got in the yellow sub and Martin tried to get in after her. Laura stopped him and said, "You are soaked through. Let Koki go!"

So Koki went in and Aviva drove to the ocopod, "Aww... all my months work! Destroyed!"

Koki played with the robot arms to uncover the mess. Surprisingly, Chris was not in the pile.

"Where is that naughtly little brother of Martin's?" Cried Aviva in anger.

Koki pointed, "Look! It's Seven, maybe he knows."

Aviva shrugged, "Taking advice from an octopus. Good idea, Koki!"

"But look! He went in that crack!"

"It's so small for the sub to go through."

Martin zapped in, "Unless, you could go mini size."

Koki shook her head, "No way are you going to do that to me."

Aviva smiled, "I have invented a new size in the minitizer! We can go medium size like we're pre-teens!"

"I'll go for that."

So Aviva drove to the open surface. Martin readied the Minitizer, "Can I please go along?"

Laura rolled her eyes, "Koki, you can stay. I'll watch Martin."

"I'm in for that. I'll record you guys."

"Thanks, Koki."

Soon, the yellow sub reduced its size. Martin, this time, drove to the crack and went through.

Aviva hid the minitizer in the backpack so it doesn't get destroyed by accident.

Martin gasped, "Check out this portal!"

The trio stared in the new world of mermaids. Right away, Martin recogized one of them... "My brother's a mermaid?"

"What?"

Chris swam for his life. Since he wasn't paying attention, the trio watched him ram himself into rocks.

"I love my brother, but he's not that stupid."

Aviva frowned, "There's that girl chasing him."

The girl had on a sparkly crown. Martin sighed, "Well, Chris is being fallen in love with a princess. That explains the relationship."


	3. Donita

Chris didn't see the yellow sub pull into the the new world. All he cared about was getting away from Christy.

"Stop, following me!" He cried, as he rammed himself into another boulder. But Christy would only laugh and follow him move.

Soon Chris got the hang of swimming with a tail. He soon learned some moves to get you-know-who off his tail... He rolled his eyes, "Literally! I am getting this girl off my tail! What a joke! YYAAHHH!"

Chris rammed into the yellow sub. As embarrass as he was without a shirt, but with a green glistered tail AND a girl chasing him, he was red as the sunset.

Aviva stared at Chris with the I-told-you-so look. Martin was smiling like he was trying to hold a laugh. But Laura died over him with the tail.

"Okay, you three. I get it, but still, I have this mermaid chasing me!"

Chris took off. He was amazed how fast the girl arched each angle sharply. He swam for his life once again.

Meanwhile Donita was sitting on her couch throwing paper all over the place, "Dabio!"

"Yes, Donita!"

"I need a new master plan. I want a good idea too!"

Dabio picked up a camera, "How about the Wild Kratts?"

Donita beamed, "Ahh, yes. Dabio screen in. I want to see what they are up to."

Dabio exclaimed, "Goody, goody! Wild Kratts... Found them!"

Donita scoffed, "The Arctic! What could be there except white furs and bludder. Oh, white polar fur used as a warming wedding dress for the winter! Screen in, Dabio!"

"Yes, Donita!"

The screen showed Koki wide-eyed, "Guys, what's going on?"

Martin said, "Chris is indeed lost his head in this game. I am sitting back, eating a gallon of popcorn just watching him. Guess what? No tickets!"

Aviva said, "This little naughty brother of Martin's ("HEY!") is swimming around with mermaids... Can you believe it?"

"Mermaids," Answered Donita.

Koki answered, "I don't believe it."

"Well, Koki," Answered Aviva, "Check it out." The camera was turned to face the world. Donita gasped over its beauty. Chris reached the camera, she fell in love with the tail!

"Guys, I need help... I am running out of energy..."

Martin joked, "You're swimming out of energy."

Chris sighed as he began another run... Swim.

Donita zapped out, "Mermaids! Dabio! Take us to the Arctic!"

"Yes, Donita!"


	4. Who's the Bad guy now?

Chris was growing tired. Soon, he gave in. Christy hugged him, "That's it! I finally got you!"

Martin was shocked, "My little brother never does that..."

Christy smiled, "Now you can be my prince!"

Martin cupped his mouth before losing his popcorn, "What?! Why didn't Chris say anything?! Aviva, stop frowning and let's... Wait a minute. You'e not frowning at Chris. You're frowning at the Princess!"

"She's taking away our friend. Mermaids are pretty strong. I have no idea how to make a disc to get you in there."

Chris panted after the princess. He lost hope in his friends. Martin hugged up to the glass, "Aviva! Hurry! That girl is taking him away!"

Aviva sat on the chair and steered the sub, "We'll see if there is something we can do. I doubt it." So she drove straight to the castle.

Chris admired the castle. Christy came out with her collection of shells and displayed them. One by one, Chris grew tired of seeing shells.

"Shells! Shells! Do you have anything but shells?!"

Christy rubbed Chris' chest. He felt her touch the starfish. He blinked, that was his escape!

"I do have my seashell! You!"

Chris rolled his eyes, "Great! I am classified as a shell!"

Christy dragged him across the water, "Let's go see my father!"

A robot arm wrapped around Chris' waist and drew him from Christy. Martin said, "You are NOT going to take my brother away."

Christy took the threat seriously. Chris never imagined a girl with such sudden feelings! How can you cry underwater?! That girl was crying a stream!

Chris hang in mid air, hung by his tail. Aviva said, "Listen, you princess. Chris is not a toy."

Christy stopped crying. Her hands shoot forth, "Guards! Guards! They're taking my husband!"

Chris gasped as the sub swam away. Chris tried to convince the gang that they were doing wrong. The guards swam towards them. Chris was fighting the robot arm.

"Aviva, stop!"

Aviva stopped. The gang were trapped! The guards behind them and Donita in front of them.

Donita smiled, "Thank-you for catching my master piece."

Chris gulped, "This isn't going to end well!"

Donita's water arm came out and sucked Chris from Aviva's grip.

"Hey! That's my catch!" Cried Aviva.

"As the eagle to the osprey, Aviva."

Chris fell in a water based tank. He saw Christy swimming forward. He was in danger now.

Donita sucked Christy in with Chris. The guards were fighting the suction arm. Soon all the shiny mermaids were sucked up. Donita fled away laughing.

Martin was jaw-dropped, "What have we done?!"

The king came up and rebuked, "Who are you? You don't belong here! My people are taken away because of you!"

Aviva stood up, "Well, your daughter took our human away and turned him into a mermaid!"

The father shook his head slowly, "She falls in love with things she's not. I don't understand her."

Another royal being came, "Where's the princess?"

"Taken away."

Martin promised, "We will bring your daughter back. Trust us, we know who that woman is and we defeat her all the time!"

The king begged, "Just bring her back. Just bring her back!"


	5. Agrument over a mermaid disc

Martin and Koki hugged the computer screen while looking for Donita. Meanwhile, Laura fluttered over the glare Aviva had picked up when Donita took Chris.

Aviva inserted a blank disc, "Hey, Martin... Need some gills and a tail to get to Chris?"

Martin grinned, "Sure! Any fish will do!"

"How about a mermaid?"

Martin froze, "Whoa! No way, Aviva! You take the disc, I'll pass. Did you see how Chirs was ramming himself?!"

Aviva took out the disc, with information about mermaids, "Come on, Martino! You are my tester."

"No way! Laura! You do it!"

Laura smiled, "I rather watch a mermaid swim!"

Aviva frowned, "Koki?"

"Nope, I got to keep an eye out for Donita."

"Jimmy?"

"Is there pizza involved. Besides, I am no getting anywhere near a shark!"

Aviva sighed, "Well, then, I'll go."

Martin smiled, "Adda girl! I knew you can do it!"

"What?! You wanted me to!"

"Well, first thing's first... Who wants to be involved with Donita? You know Donita better than we do, Aviva. Her weaknesses."

"And how is that?"

"Remember? The birds of paradise!"

Laura shrieked, "Oh! Can I see them?!"

Aviva cried, "Martin! You are a better swimmer than I am!"

Martin shook his head, "No way! I will pass!"

"Okay, smarty! Give me a reason!"

"That princess!"

Aviva's jaw dropped, "Right... That explains it. Okay, Martin... I'll do it."

Martin hugged Aviva, "Adda girl! I knew you can do it! After all, you can give back for when Chris rescued you from the lava!"

Aviva shrugged in fear, "Don't remind me!"

"I have to! Giving back is great! Oh, guys, that will be another story!"

Laura smiled, "Can you tell us when Chris is with us again?!"

"Maybe!"

"Yay!"


	6. The Wedding!

Chris and Christy were in Donita's mansion, in a deep fish tank, along with the other mermaids. Donita laughed heartily, "I can't believe I have Crystal Ball!"

Christy got all excited, "Where's the crystal ball?!"

Chris frowned, "That's my name under her hold."

"What a silly name!"

Chris rolled his eyes and coughed.

"Dabio, give me Chris!"

Chris gasped, "No!"

Christy grabbed Chris, "No, I claimed him first!"

"No one's getting Chris without my watch!"

Chris blinked as Aviva appeared. She had her power suit on.

"Aviva!"

Donita cried, "Dabio, get her!"

Aviva leaped in time unto the glass tank and jumped in the water, "Hey, Chris."

"Where's Martin?"

"Oh, so you're not satified that I have come to save you?"

"I am, but Martin is usually the saver of mine."

Aviva frowned.

"Okay, okay. I get it."

Aviva swipe her hand across Chris' glares and touched her suit, "Activate! Creature power suit!"

Chris swam away in shock as the power transformed Aviva into a mermaid. Her tail was purple with glares of its own. Her ponytail was untied and left long. Her suit covered her breasts in good sense.

Chris covered his mouth in shock, "How did you?"

Aviva swam cheerfully, "I am a mermaid. It worked!"

"But how?"

"One of these glares came off and I caught and got a power suit out of one little glare."

"But..."

"It's okay, Chris. I am to save you!"

"But, Aviva... you don't even know if mermaids have any defensive powers."

Aviva retired, "What now?"

"I have no idea if mermaids have any power to fight! You probably just activated a 'fun' disc, as I call it if a creature has no defend skill."

"But, CK... all animals have a defense! I know it!"

"Maybe all animals do, but there could be one out there."

"Name me one Creature!"

"Uh..."

"Ha! I got you. All animals are defendable!"

"Okay, see if you can defend yourself against that."

Aviva turned and saw a claw coming to get her, "Oh, great... What have I got myself into this time?"

The claw crashed in the water and hitched Aviva, "Chris!"

Chris swam for his friend. He reached her hands and swam to pull her back into the water. Aviva was hanging on to Chris' hands as he pulled, but Dabio yanked the claw out of the water.

"Ohhhh... A double catch."

"Aviva, next time, let Martin do the saving!"

"But Martin told me to do it... As a payback for when you saved me from the volcano."

Chris blinked, "What?! That was months ago."

"I know, but Martin can be a pest at times..."

Chris hung on to Aviva as Dabio dropped them in the jewelry factor. Chris hung on to Aviva, arms-in-arms, fearful that they were to be jewels soon.

Donita came up, "Oh, Dabio! I have a beautiful fashion dress. Green and purple shades darker! Glares whenever you walk in the light! Romantic!"

Chris looked at his starfish and Aviva's powersuit. He whispered, "Can I deactivate with your suit?"

"I don't know if it's possible... Why?"

Chris touched the starfish and Aviva's powersuit button just as Dabio pulled the lever...

"Deactivate!"

The jewelry factor opened. Smoke poured out from the machine.

"Dabio! My factor!"

In the smoke stood two figures with legs. Chris and Aviva stepped out hand-in-hand, smiling at Donita's defeat.

"Like we always do, Donita, we beat you!"

"NO!" Donita fell to the door as the Tortuga zapped the tank up back to the Arctic.

The portal table was open. The mermaids thanked the gang highly for rescuing them.

The princess said, "I didn't know that Prince Eric liked me that much to make sure that I was okay... I think I love him!"

Aviva scooted up to Chris, "I didn't know that Chris himself respected me with my powersuit. I love him!"

Chris blushed, "Oh, boy... What did I get myself into now?"

The King was delighted to see his daughter back. He took Chris aside and said, "I invite you and your friends to the wedding tonight!"

Chris said as he flicked through the water to the yellow sub, "Sorry, but I rather be with my friends... Besides, they are not mermaids."

Christy kissed Chris on his cheek, "Starfish for everybody!"

The gang were able to attend the wedding after all. Prince Eric and Princess Christy were married that fine evening. Chris hung around Martin, "Hey, bro... what's with the memory of the volcano adventure?"

"Well, I knew Aviva was a goner, but you risked your life to save her. So I bet she owed you one."

"But if my life was at risk, that was supposed to be when she would owe me, right?"

"Oh, right..."

Aviva swam up to Chris, "Chris, wanna dance?"

"No way, Aviva... Martin!"

Martin pulled Chris into Aviva's arms. He frowned, "You're lucky we are in water!"

Martin laughed, "Conda!"

Chris danced with Christy as a rememberance of their adventure together, "Hey, remember, Christy."

"What?"

"A mermaid's defense is a mermaid's love."

"How do you know that?"

"It took faith and love for me to deactivate using Aviva's powersuit though she wore it."

The girl snorted, "Actually, all you had to do is: Command the starfish to leave you alone, then, you would be human!"

"WHAT?!"

"Just kidding!"

Aviva swopped in and took Chris, "What are you doing?"

"Just swimming around... With the best girl of my life..."

Chris and Aviva couldn't resist the temptation. They leaned in and kissed slightly. The night was still young as mermaids of all kinds reached the surface to congraduate and thank their human friends as the Tortuga flew away from the Arctic.


End file.
